High School Musical Randomness!
by Peepmeow
Summary: This is what you get when you put a sugar high evil person with her equally sugar high friends, one with an obession over High School Musical.[Drabble][OOC][Complete!]
1. Breaking While Dancing

An: See, this is what you get when you put together a sugar high evil mistress with her equally sugar high friends, one with an obsession of High School Musical. Yes, it is: High School Musical Randomness!

They are totally OOC.

CH ONE: BREAKING WHILE DANCING

Started: March 20, 7:07 PM Finished: March 20, 7:15

We're all in this together, once we know that we are, we're all stars, and we see that;

We're all in this together, and it shows, when we stand, hand in hand, make ou-

"Break it down, Troy!" Chad yelled.

Troy started to dance around the basketball court.

"Do the moonwalk, do the moonwalk!" He yelled. "Break it down, Chad!"

Chad started to breakdance across the stadium.

"Chad! You weren't supposed to break everything!(Fault is mine)"

"Well, it's name is BREAK-dance. So, it says break. So I broke everything."

The monitor fell, crashing down, it's wires cascading after it.

The hoops fell shortly after that.

"I can dance better."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

And they had a dancing competition. Troy won.

"NOOOO I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!"

"You're not supposed to do a lot of things." Troy said as he received his trophy.

"Trophy? NOOOOOOO!" Chad yelled, totally OOC.(Go suck an egg if you don't know what OOC means and you thought you knew everything about Fanfiction(dot)net.)

-r dreams come trueeeeeeee

Together, together, together everyone!

Together, together, c'mon let's have some fun!

So these are really short chapters filled with drabbles that we sugar high kids made. Buahahahaha. These will cause a smile even to the most sensitive HSM fans. I should know. My friend is one.

OWARI


	2. Spying

OHAYO

An: I needed to continue this fanfiction! COMPLETELY! Anyway, I'm going to start a new one, dedicated to my friend, who I will call Sarv, you know who you are Sarv. Me and…Oh yea Tiki always call you that. So, I'm going to add all three of us. Read on to see our nicknames! I read all of your reviews!

Cookies to chasingdestiny213, ZacEfronLuver, peachie1st, xXshellyxloveXx, and Moonshine101!

TikiFriend

SarvFriend

PeepMe.

Heeere's Chapter 2 of the random-sugar-high-weird-ness!

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0Started: March 22, 7:37 PM Finished:

-The Journal of Peepmeow-

:At Troy's house:

"Aw man. I'm bored."

"You could play basketball.."

"Nah."

"Oh, Mr. Handy, you are so mean!"

Great. He was so deprived of stuff to do, he was talking to his hand. Yea.

"Nuh-uh!"

"(gasp!)No he di-in't!"

"Oh yes he did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Boy, this is starting to sound like a chick flick. Let's go to Gabriella's house and see what she's up to…

"So…Pi is equal to the square root of…"

Oh boy. Studying. Yea, I'm yawning already.

"Peep, Tiki, Sarv, what are you doing outside my window?"

Gabriella looked at us with expectant faces.

"Uhhh…We gotta go!" We took off.

"Awww. I wanted them to try my new cookies."

A glob of mess was on a cookie tartin. (Sorry to all you Gabriella fans out there!)

No wonder why we ran off.

"So…Let's go spy on Chad!"

"Sure."

So we ended up outside of Chad's window. He wasn't there.

"Let's go check the bathroom window."

We found Chad there, primping up for something. He was brushing his hair. Once he put down the brush, and he said,(Warning to Chad fans: If you want a strange thing to happen to him, read on…)

"I've washed you using my special egg shampoo, dried you with your special towel, and brushed you 1000 times. Now please don't fall out. Please?"

He…was…talking…to…his…hair.

"Hoo boy. He needs guidance."

Troy, who lived next door, came to our ladder and yelled  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

We fell…

…and landed

…on our butts.

"Are you-"

"Oh, it's OK. We ONLY LANDED ON OUR BUTTS!"

Hoo. I need more guidance than Chad.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

I know it ended abruptly. I'm just running out of ideas. And sugar.

Sora- But you never run out of sugar.

Peep-I know. I'm running out of mental fuel. The rest makes me hyper and evil.

Kairi-I'm scared now…

OWARI


	3. Finale!

An: Finally, the last chapter of High School Musical Randomness!

I'm making fun of We're All In This Together again for an encore.

Pray-pere for the randomness.

Cookies!

tap2468 – It's OK in this chapter, there won't be much dialogue.

tha one tha only Smurfy – Hyper-ish evil-ish people unite!

Kairi – It's great that someone else likes Kingdom Hearts also!

ZacEfronLuver – Thanks for reviewing again!

Double cookie for ZacEfronLuver!

By the way, to clear things up from the last chapter that FF(dot)NET fudged on, Sarv is a friend, Tiki is a friend, and Peep is me.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0. Started: April 11, 7:06 PM Finished: April 11, 7:11(5 minutes!)

We're all in this together, once we know that we are

We're all stars, and we see that-

"JOIN ME IN THE CHICKEN DANCE!" Yelled Peep.

I wonder why

I'm doing this

I must be nice (Anyone else know this song? The first time I sang it to my friends, they were clueless…)

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

I wonder why

I'm doing this

I must be nice

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"OH EM GEE TROY I LOVE YOU!1!" screamed Gabriella.

"OH EM GEE GABBY I LOVE YOU BACK!1!"shouted Troy

And they made out furiously in the back. ( Just for the heck of it. And for Sarv. Hope you're happy.)

OOOOOO

I wonder why

I'm doing this

I must be nice

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

I wonder why

I'm doing this

I must be nice!

CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP

END!

And then the end credits appear, which noone seems to care about anyway.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yes, the short-and-crappy ending of the magestic(if you can call it that) High School Musical Randomness! Any review with a question will be answered by PM, and no, I will not make any more High School Musical fics unless it was a boring day and I needed stress relief.

Ja!

Peep

OWARI


End file.
